Shirley Pig
'''Shirley Pig '''is an 11-year-old female anthropomorphic pig who is Jenny and Ollie's older sister. She is also the younger cousin of Chester and Charlotte Pig. She was born on Dec. 8, 2008. Biography She was born on December 8, 2008, in Dawson, MO. with her parents Grease and Rose Pig. When she was 2, her parents adopted a cute baby pig named Lana Pig, who is a friendly, but a reckless girl. When she was 3 1/2, she went to her first magic show ever, which made her believe that she could do magic, too. When she was 4, she went to the LaSallia Arcade Center, which became her favorite place of all time. Personality She is kind of cheerful, perky, and pretty vivacious. She can be very carefree and mellow at times, but can also be a bit anxious. She is pretty playful and practically full of fun. She is always fearless, plucky, and lionhearted on many adventures. Plus, she can be a little bit dense at problem-solving, but she is always very smart, quite nimble, and astute. She also can be very chatty and talkative at times. She loves to watch many cartoons that she has an interest in. She likes reading many books because it's very relaxing on her, and she likes reading children's and fantasy books often. She loves to play in the snow with her friends and siblings. She also loves to watch movies that she likes with Chester Pig and Lizzie Princess. She loves to do magic tricks to show to her family with her purple cape and hat, and her dark green wand. She likes to make evaluations and reviews on plays and her favorite movies. She also likes to make many theories about children shows, movies, and events. She also loves the color green that associates with her favorite park, Zeppla Park. Appearance In her original design, she had pink scrunchies that hold her dark brown hair in pigtails and has jungle green eyes. Her clothing consisted of a purple dress with a light blue crescent moon and star, a pink zigzag, and a green curvy line on it. She also had a pink pearl necklace. In her newest design, she now has scrunchies that match with her eyes. Her clothing now consists of a lime green Henley shirt with the same crescent moon and star as the dress, but in forest green, and has dark green hems. She also wears mint green shorts and green sandals. In her winter outfit, she wears a blue and green knit cap, a purple coat, violet sweatpants, and jungle green boots with a green scarf. Her swimwear consists of an olive green one-piece swimsuit. Family * Grease the Pig (ex-father) * Rose (née Porkchop) Pig (mother) * Marietta (née Snoutley) Pig (stepmother) * Jenny Pig (younger sister) * Ollie Pig (younger brother) * Ford Porkchop (uncle) * Bridget Porkchop (aunt) Trivia * She has a black and white cat named LoveMitten. * She hates getting bullied by Jake and Samantha Calder at her school, Hamilton Elementary because they always called a "fat hog". * She gets in her special mudhole in the bathroom to calm down when she is stressed. * Her only friend in Hamilton Elementary and the first schoolmate she ever met in 2nd grade is Dora Vivian. Fun-loving, sharp-witted, and sweet, but very shy, Dora is an 8-year-old tomboy who loves many kinds of cards, robots, and tea parties. * Her IQ is 95.7 * Her mother, Rose Pig is a stay-at-home mother, but she once had a dream of being a gymnast, a teacher, and a philosopher, but they were crushed when she married Grease the Pig. After she divorced him and applied her stepmother, Marietta Pig to care for her, her dreams would be finally come true. * She also likes to eat a lot of food. * Her favorite subject in Hamilton Elementary is reading. Category:OCs Category:Animals Category:Kids Category:Females